Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Tangled
Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Tangled is a new movie. Summary Ryan, Meg, Crash and their friends discover a world where a boy named Flynn Rider is running from the law and a princess named Rapunzel is kept in a tower by Mother Gothel. Plot Opening scene The film opens with Ryan narrating the story of "how Flynn Rider died" but informs that it's a fun story and it's not Flynn's or his three friends, it's about a girl called Rapunzel and it starts with the sun. Alvin, Simon and Theodore scuttle in the trees which makes Ryan ask them what are they doing. Alvin says that Ryan said the word "son". But Ryan said it's "Sun, not son." Thomas agrees with what Ryan said. Ryan narrates the start of the story when a single drop of sunlight fall from the heavens and from this small drop of sun grew a magic golden flower that has the ability to heal the sick and injured and informs the chipmunks that the old woman is "kinda important". Centuries passed and the kingdom of Corona was ruled by a king and queen and she was about to have a baby. Blip writes the whole thing down and narrates that she got sick and is running out of time so that's where people start to look for a miracle to find a magic golden flower. Ryan then tells the chipmunks that instead of shareing the sun's gift, a woman named Mother Gothel horded it's healing power and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years and then when she sings a song, she turns into a young woman and when she hears the voices of the guards, she hides the flower and goes to hide but knocked the camo dome off so the guards can find it. Ryan narrates that the magic of the golden flower healed the queen then a princess named Rapunzel is born. To celabrate Rupunzel's birth, the king and queen released a flying lantern into the sky. Crash narrates that for that one moment, everything was perfect but that is "not to last", Mother Gothel broke into the castle, stole Rapunzel and, just like Sunset, "gone". Cody narrates that the kingdom searched everywhere but can't find her. Hidden somewhere deep inside a tower, Gothel raised Rapunzel as her own. In the tower, Rapunzel was singing then Evil Ryan narrates that Gothel found her new magic flower and "this time, she was determined to keep it hidden.". Trivia * *will be good guest stars in this film. * *Megatron, Ryvine Sparkle, Linda Ryan, Jestro, Sunset Shimmer (Opposite), Mal (Total Drama), Clover Lacey, will work for Mother Gothel. * * Songs *When Will My Life Begin *Mother Knows Best *Friendship Burns Bright *Everything is Awesome *I've Got a Dream *Healing Incantation *Bring Back What Once Was Gone *I See the Light * Scenes *Opening scene */ *Ryan meets Rapunzel/Ryan absorbs Rapunzel's abilities * */ *Rapunzel and Ryapunzel heals Crash, Meg and Flynn/"Ryapunzel Knows Best" * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Disney crossovers Category:Musical Films Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Series